Motions
by sumtyms
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino one shots, through the motions of life. Chapter 16: "Hey, can I join you?" Ino softly asked. The new Chunin, who was lying on the green grass looked up and shrugged at the platinum blonde who suddenly appeared beside him." *Something sweet again in one afternoon*
1. Falling

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Falling**

She is falling and she doesn't want to.

Her body is tired. Her will to survive greater. She might have been flying for a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Her small right wing injured some of the soft bones already broken.

She is gradually losing altitude; the feeling of plummeting is eminent.

She doesn't want to fall. She already experienced it before and she doesn't want to experience it again. The ache from tumbling and the sadness of longing.

She pushes herself to reach the shelter of the trees below. She knows that she can make it.

* * *

Ino woke up with the feeling of comfort in his arms. His body is warm and she is lightheaded from his touch.

"Don't do that again." He scolded her.

"The dove is safe." She answered.

She already fell.

* * *

This is what happens when I can't finish my coding work. I decided to write one shots. It's shikaino month after all.

Please read and review. Thanks! :)


	2. Twirling

Since it is a Sunday afternoon and it is raining. :)

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Naruto. Although, I would like to force Kishi to make ShikaIno canon.

* * *

**Twirling **

"Hey Shika, when was the last time you danced in the rain?"

"You're too troublesome." The pineapple pony tailed man grumbled.

She laughed as she turned to him, a bright wide smile on her face.

"Oh come on lazy ass, live a little!" She exclaimed running a couple of steps away from him and towards the open field where a steady small droplets of rain are falling.

"Hn." Shikamaru mumbled, as he crossed his arms.

Their mission has been simple enough; deliver a scroll to one of the land owner in one the village in the land of fire. An easy overnight mission and they were currently on their way home, if not for the sudden appearance of the dark cumulus cloud that threatens to deliver huge amount of rain.

The rain did fall and they were currently trapped in an open field with a small wooden post as their shelter. They decided to wait for the rain to stop before continuing with their journey. Shikamaru was already setting up their campsite and when the platinum blonde decided to play in the rain.

Shikamaru leaned his back at one of the post and watched his troublesome teammate. There were only two of them in this mission; Chouji was away with other mission with the other rookie 9.

He watched her as she laughed and twirled with open arms in the rain. She twirled and danced in a hypnotic soft hidden melody. Her arms outstretched, embracing the sky. She was twirling in circles and her face savoring the feeling of the rain.

"You're going to catch yourself a cold." His voice slightly annoyed. Being with her was so becoming unpredictable for a great genius as him. One moment she was complaining with sweat from the humidity in the air, now she was laughing, twirling and dancing in the rain.

Although, he must admit there was something mesmerizing as he watched her. His eyes captivated with every movement and gestures that she did. Her face has a great big smile like a small child, her eyes twinkling like diamonds which were enhanced by the droplets in her eyelashes. Her hair now frees from her ponytail and was running straight as big clumps of golden threads on her back. Her wet clothes were hugging her body, emphasizing all her curves. He briefly looked away, shaking the blush that appeared when he watched the drops of rain fall from her cheek, to her chin, to her cleavage and to what is underneath her clothes.

He looked at her again and hid a small smile; she looked completely blissful, happy and carefree.

* * *

"Aa - Aachooo"

"I told you so." He smirked.

"Yeah yeah. You're the genius."

They were still in the wooden outpost, it was dark and the rain slowed down into a drizzle. Shikamaru was able to create a small camp fire and they were now sitting side by side, close to the fire, sharing one blanket.

Ino leaned in to him and placed her head in his right shoulder. He moved a little putting his arms around her as she snuggled sleepily into him. He watched as her eyes dropped and she succumbed into sleep.

Absentmindedly, he twirled small circles around her shoulder.

* * *

Thanks for my two reviewers and one follower.

Please read and review. :)


	3. Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... When obviously I want to k*l Kishi right now for what he is doing with Shikamaru!

Sorry this was short. I was thinking of something longer, but when after reading chapter 647... I am closed to heart break...

* * *

**Wind **

He is like the wind...

He is something there even though she can't see him...

He is the sensation that cloaks her in her gloomiest hour…

He is the gust that pushes her to go on...

He is the draft that catches her when she falls...

He is the cool breeze that wipes away her tears...

He is the breath that touches her lips...

He is the zephyr that shapes the clouds with the future that he held...

* * *

She is standing there at his favorite hill.

She turns around and smiles at him.

* * *

*** Me: Keep telling myself he is alive, he is alive... Of course he is!


	4. Blushing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Blushing**

Shikamaru almost never blushed.

By definition he knows what it means. He knows that blushing refers to the involuntary reddening of a person's face due to embarrassment or being love-struck in some kind of romantic situation. So to avoid blushing: He doesn't get into any embarrassing situations. He is a genius after all, so he has a plan to avoid any uncomfortable situations. And he has never been love-struck and has definitely not been in any romantic situations, or so he thinks, brushing away the image of a platinum blonde away from his thoughts.

He pretty much prides himself to be above all those things. So when he sees his other comrades in being in those situations, he smirks and points to them as being troublesome.

For instance today, he sees Hinata talking to Naruto, across the street from where he is lazily lounging under a tree. They are talking, or to correct him Naruto is talking and Hinata looks like she is listening. He can't really hear their words but he can see that Hinata's face is suffering from a severe blushing that her face is in a deep shade of red. And when Naruto tries to hold her right hand, her face went into one level deeper of redness, which Shikamaru definitely thinks that she will eventually pass out.

Shikamaru rather like Hinata, because he thinks of her as a great person with a feisty spirit inside. He deeply respects her after she stood up against Pein during the attack in Konoha, when he himself has done almost next to nothing being injured and all. But Hinata is one great example why he thinks blushing is troublesome.

He turns his head to the right and saw Neji and Tenten walking side by side together. He is assuming they just came from a training session, seeing how battered and dirty their clothes were. Then it surprises him, while he is watching them walk, Neji's and Tenten's hands brushed with each other and Neji's face turns immediately red. He notices the signs of blushing from the silky black haired man.

He smirks; he never thought that he will ever see Neji blush as he always thought of him as serious and solemn man.

And he is surprised again with the Hyuuga man. Neji and Tenten stops and Neji reaches for Tenten's hand and holds it on his own hands. They look at each other for a while not minding the other people walking along the street. Neji then brushes a hair from Tenten's face and holds her right cheek. Suddenly, they kiss.

He looks away but his attention is caught by the cute couple again, Naurto and Hinata.

Naruto noticing Hinata's blush, let goes of her hand, and embraces her instead. He must have whispered something in her right ear, because Hinata's face cools down and returns to its normal color. They continued hugging until they let go and Naruto places a small kiss in Hinata's nose.

Somehow, Shikamaru notices the love and bond that is forming right now. He glances back at the two couples and all of a sudden feeling happy for the both of them.

* * *

"Well, will you look at that?" The platinum blonde said while suddenly appearing and blocking his view of the two couples. "Finally, huh?" Ino grinned at him.

"Hn." He smirked.

"It's so romantic!" Ino swooned as she sat down beside him. "They do make great couples."

Shikamaru looked at her and she could see that she was smitten. Her face was in a great big smile and it shows obvious happiness for their friends. Her eyes were sparkling which are the color blue as same as the sky, which he thought he could definitely lost himself just staring into them.

"I guess." He sheepishly replied, lifting his left hand and rubbing the side of his neck.

"Don't tell me the genius is also a romantic." Ino teased while nudging him, bumping her right side to his side.

Shikamaru could only look at her and give her a small smile.

"Yosh!"Ino cried and quickly stood up.

She bowed down, meeting her face to him, she gazed deeply into his eyes. She then placed a small gentle kiss on his left cheek.

"There's hope for you yet." She softly whispered in his ear, sending shivers all over his body.

Then she hopped back and floatingly walked away from him.

For Shikamaru, it all happened so quickly but he can still feel her lips on his cheek. As he watched her walking away, he placed his left hand on his cheek and rubbed them together still feeling the touch of her soft lips.

He didn't even noticed Chouji sitting beside him.

"Oi, Shikamaru, you are blushing!"

* * *

I tried to write something funny or romantic for the first time. I hope this is ok. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, wrote this just an hour ago.

Also, do tell me if this is OOC, I tried. J It's ShikaIno month still.

Please read and review.


	5. Smiling

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I would like to force Kishi to make ShikaIno canon

This is my birthday tribute to them. I decided not to make it dramatic with Shikamaru's current state and all. I just want to have those fuzzy feelings inside, and I hope you get them too after reading this one shot.

* * *

**Smiling**

"You're doing it again Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked at his friend who was sitting opposite him in the other side of the table at Yakiniku.

"What?" Shikamaru asked obviously not aware of what he was doing and what his friend was noticing,

"You're smiling, it's freaking me out." Chouji pointed taking a bite full of meat.

Shikamaru shook his head at his friend and candidly composed himself. He crossed his arms and straightened out his face to return to its usual stoic and serious manner.

But then his gaze returned to her, to the platinum blonde at the other table. The girl who at the moment was having dinner with the other girl members of Konoha 11, the one who occupied his thoughts. They must have been talking about something troublesome because they were talking and giggling and occasionally squealing loud enough to be heard at their side of the table. He sighed, he never can understand women.

Well, he himself was in Yakiniku having dinner with Chouji and the guy members of the Konoha 11. It's, Shikamaru's and Ino's birthday celebration after all and celebration, according to Naruto and Chouji was for him to pay for dinner. Troublesome as it was, he complied. What's the point to argue anyway, the war was over and everyone was alright.

So, he was there stuck in the table listening in between arguments of Naruto and Kiba on who was better to become Hokage between them, since obviously they were starting to get drunk. He waa ever so thankful, Lee stayed off the alcohol, and Chouji casually reminding him that recently he was smiling a lot.

Troublesome...

* * *

"Seriously, Shikamaru, what's with you and Ino?" Naruto suddenly asked, apparently his argument with Kiba over.

"Hn?" He looked back at the blonde guy and feign ignorance.

Naruto pouted. "Oh come on, Sakura told me that you went out with Ino a couple of weeks ago." Naruto grinned back at him. "So, what's up? You're together?"

Shikamaru slouched in his chair, obviously embarrassed and possibly wishing that everyone will disappear. He put an arm in the table and leaned back his head. This was becoming too troublesome, now with Naruto announcing to the shinobi world about him and Ino.

Well, it was true that he finally gathered his courage to ask Ino out. And if there are words that he can describe what happened on their first and certainly not last date. It was magical, romantic, passionate, wonderful, and a lot more words he can use to describe it, since he is a genius. But one thing was certain after that day everything about him changed. His outlook in life became more than average.

"Stop with the interrogation, Naruto." Chouji said still munching the meat in his mouth, pointing at Shikamaru. "Can't you notice the difference in him?"

Shikamaru glared annoyance at his supposed to be best friend.

But then his eyes caught her eyes.

Blue eyes meeting hazel brown eyes.

And just like that his annoyance disappeared.

Suddenly it is just her, only her, and her presence filled him.

He just can't help it if his mouth started to curve upward.

"Oh, I get it!" Naruto grinned.

* * *

Please read and review. I really appreciate the comments if you can. Thanks!


	6. Smiling Still

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto and I would still force him to make ShikaIno canon.

* * *

**Smiling Still**

"Do tell Ino-pig." Sakura's eyes were shining with eagerness to learn what the platinum blonde was hiding from them.

Ino beamed back at the group of women at the table. All of them were smiling at her, but at the same time she knew that they were excitedly waiting her answer.

Ino loved this attention that she decided to tease them still. "What's there to tell? It's just a date." She smirked. Inwardly she was grinning while watching their faces fell.

"I don't believe that." Tenten retorted. "I was out on a mission with Shikamaru and he was almost tolerable in being the team's leader." She pointed out crossing her arms.

"Tenten-san is right. I even heard that from Shino-san that Shikamaru even laughed at one of Naruto-kun's joke." Hinata quietly added.

"See..." Sakura said impatiently pouncing Ino. "Now tell us what happened between you two.

"Ok... Ok... It was the most wonderful, amazing date ever." She swooned.

She still can't believe that two weeks ago on a Saturday, she went out on a date with the lazy genius. To be honest, she can't hardly believe it either that he asked her out. She was afraid that he had obviously guessed her feelings for him but was surprised when he showed up in her door completely nervous. It was charming and endearing that even her hard mask crumbled as they started their walk towards their date.

And after that everything did change.

* * *

A large squeal was heard in Yakiniku. And people turned their heads toward the sound which came from the kunoichi's table.

"You kissed?" Tenten asked.

"We held hands." Ino offered.

"This is so romantic Ino-pig." Sakura sighed. "I hate to admit it, you win."

Sakura smiled happily at Ino.

Ino grinned back at Sakura, winning was not important.

Her eyes met his eyes, the lazy guy at the other table. And then she felt her heart started beating so fast, a warm funny feeling in her stomach and a blushed that was coming though her face.

She just can't help but smile back.

* * *

_I've written this before Ino's birthday. Anyways, it is short and the second part of the past chapter with Ino's view._

_Please Read and Review if you can._


	7. Leaning

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Leaning**

"Wha... What are you doing Shikamaru?" Ino nervously asked her lazy teammate who has started threateningly walking towards her.

She shifted, her back touching the wall of the ramen shop, as does Shikamaru's palms, raising his arms eventually trapping Ino in between. He moved closer staying half a step away and meeting her gaze. His face was dangerously close. She can feel his ragged breath as he looked down at her.

When did he gotten so tall, she wondered.

"I am showing you what leaning is." Shikamaru said darkly, his eyes alternately looking at her big blue eyes and her pouty rosy lips.

"Huh? I wasn't leaning against Kiba. I was hugging and thanking him for a favor." Ino shook her head in confusion.

She remembered what Shikamaru was talking about; they just came from dinner with friends when she gave Kiba a hug. She was thanking him for doing her a favor of helping deliver the flowers earlier this morning.

What she could not fathom now, was the sudden change in behavior in Shikamaru. There was a deep frown on his face while he insisted on walking her home. Then they got into the argument between the difference of hugging and leaning.

"No, you were leaning." Shikamaru breathed out, his voice low and gruff but with the sense of knowing. Ino's knees are now starting to get weak, she was ever so thankful for the support of the wall. If not for it she would have found herself on the floor, as her heart was also beating fast.

"I can't see the difference." She challenged him, trying to fight the shiver that was rising form her as she felt the heat radiate from his body, being that much closer to him.

"Leaning is a lot different from hugging; leaning is whole bodies moving in like this." Shikamaru licked his lips as he move much closer, Ino can definitely feel his breathe on her lips.

"It involves wanting..." Shikamaru leaned down locking his eyes on her eyes."... And accepting."

Ino's heart pounding, being aware of how close he was.

"This is leaning..." He softly whispered, moving his lips mere inches away from her lips.

* * *

"Hey Ino, is Shikamaru bothering you?"

Ino and Shikamaru, startled, immediately separated. They both turned around for the source of the voice and found Naruto curiously looking at them from the door of Ichiraku.

"No, Shikamaru is not bothering me, Naruto." She grinned at the blonde man.

"Oh ok, it looks like he was leaning against you." Naruto nonchalantly shrugged and returned back to his ramen.

* * *

_Another short one. Sorry, I am having a writer's block and I watched "While you were sleeping" last weekend. Hence this one shot. I'm not exactly proud of this. But heck, at least I released it._

_Thanks for all my readers and reviewers. :) I really appreciate the kind words and knowing that at least someone is reading my fic. Thanks! :)_


	8. Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And I am so happy with Kishi right now for chapter 649.

* * *

**Promise**

She crouched down on a sandbox, six years old Ino, was crying for a while. She was scared; she never stayed this late outside of her house before.

It was late in the afternoon and the day was turning into night. The sky contained streak of orange clouds as the sun was setting and the moon was rising. She knew her parents will be worried for her, but she doesn't care. She was late in going home and she also did not tell them where she was going. She wanted to run away.

Actually, she really didn't knew where she was going, when she decided to run away; the world was still small and tiny in her own little mind. She walked and run as far as her own little feet can carry her and eventually she ended up at Konoha's small playground near the Academy.

The reason she wanted to run away was because of her father. She was mad and she wanted to punish him. He had broken his promise to her as he told her he will be leaving again soon.

She still yet to understand where her father, together with her two uncles, Shikaku and Chouza, go to every time they leave. But what she does know was how worried her mother was when her father leaves. Sometimes there was also that long hugs and goodbyes her father will give her and her mother before he walks out of the door.

At first she really didn't mind since he always comes back but lately she was noticing the tired look of her father's eyes and the increasing unrest of her mother. She also did notice the small cuts and bruises on her father's body. In her small mind, she always wondered if her father was doing something dangerous and that really scared her.

That afternoon she had a sudden awareness when she saw her father's right arm bleeding, while they were playing at their garden. This prompted Ino to cry and to ask him to promise her to never leave again.

But her father sadly looked at her, saying something that someday she will understand and quietly told her that he will be leaving again tom.

This angered her and eventually she decided to run away.

* * *

"Troublesome." She heard a little voice said and saw a small ponytailed boy sat down beside her in the sand box.

"What are you doing here Shika?" Ino quietly answered, wiping the tears with the back of her hands.

"Uncle Inoichi asked me and Chouji to help find you. He really is worried." Shikamaru calmly said and yawned. Staring up at the sky, he said to her, "It's getting late Ino."

"I don't want to go home." She stubbornly answered.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

Ino stuck her tongue out and turned her back on him. She knew she was being silly and difficult but she really doesn't want to go home just yet.

They sat there quietly for a while.

"I'm scared too you know." Shikamaru quietly said breaking the silence, his eyes still at the sky. The sky now starting to get dark and small bright stars are visible.

Ino turned around, surprised at her childhood friend's sudden admission.

"You are?"

Shikamaru looked at her and replied. "Yup. But what I do know is that Uncle Inoichi and my dad will always come back."

He gave her a small smile. "They did make a promise after all."

Ino stared at him for a while, remembering his father's promise to always protect, love and always be with her. Knowing that her father will keep that promise made her suddenly happy and not mad anymore.

She eventually returned Shikamaru's smile.

Shikamaru stood up and offered his right hand to her.

"Let's go home." He said.

Ino nodded and also stood up, accepting his hand.

"You do promise too, right, Shika?" She quietly asked the small boy in front of her.

Shikamaru held her small hand and gently squeeze it.

"I Promise."

* * *

_I wrote this yesterday while waiting for the manga release. All I can say it was worth the wait. :)_

_Anyways, I wanted to try a story with little shika and little ino. This might be too dramatic. :)_

_Thanks for the reviews again! Really appreciate it. I'll try to work with grammar though._

_Please read and review! :)_


	9. Counting

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. And I would still say to Kishi make ShikaIno canon

* * *

**Counting**

How many times had he caught her?

How many times had he does not want to let go when she was in his arms?

How many times had he called out her name?

How many times had he waited for her, once she's done chasing?

How many times had he found himself staring at her?

How many times had he wished for her safety?

How many times had he lost himself in her eyes?

How many times had she been the only one thing in his mind?

How many times had she been on his side giving comfort and warmth?

* * *

For Shikamaru had lost count.

Because for him, she will always be his forever.

* * *

_Another short one. :) This was quick and just came to me while looking at shikaino's tag in tumblr and noticed that shika will always call out ino's name._

_Again, overwhelmed with the reviews. Thanks so much! :)_

_Please read and review._


	10. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It was that time of the year again when Konoha welcomes other shinobis from different villages for the annual Chunin exam. And that as the main reason is why she is currently in town.

Temari walked through town, seemingly lost, trying to find that certain person. She was surprised at first that he wasn't in his usual place at the gate to greet her, as he did for the past three years. She was half expecting him to be there, and noting her disappointment when she saw that he wasn't there.

She wandered through out Konoha trying to find that lazy man. The last time she checked the scroll was that he was still assigned to be her guide.

She walked for about an hour, when she thankfully met Sakura and Naruto. She asked where he could be, and both answered the only place she did not checked out yet.

Of course, he will be there. But still, she was silently hoping he was not.

As she neared the place, she could smell the strong fragrance of flowers in the air. She twitched her nose; somehow, she was not exactly fond of flowers, because it reminded her of her, the other blonde. She was about to enter the shop when she heard his voice talking to her, and looking outside the glass door she saw them.

"Why are you here, Shika?" Ino said sounding annoyed. "Shouldn't you be with her?"

"What are you getting at, troublesome woman?" Shikamaru's frustrated answer. Temari never heard his voice like this before.

"Please go away, you are bothering me." Ino turned her back on him.

"I won't go until you tell me what is wrong?" He said forcefully. Temari saw him grabbing Ino's shoulder and forcing her to face him.

Ino threw a couple soft punches at his chest as Temari saw Ino's eyes with tears.

"Fine, I'm jealous, ok? There are you happy?" Ino yelled at him.

Shikamaru grabbed the platinum blonde and hugged her.

"You don't have to be, I only love you, Ino." Temari heard him say.

His words must have that soothing effect for Ino stopped crying as Temari saw her hand reached up to trace his jawline.

"I love you too." Ino softly replied. Shikamaru leaned down his head and captured Ino's lips.

* * *

Temari quietly turned around from the shop, letting the two lovers have their privacy.

Jealousy can really be a bitch sometimes...

* * *

_This was requested by **Payi1024**. J I was itching to write a InoShikaTema fic before but was trying to stay out of it because of wars. But now I did. I really really hope people like it._

_Wow! I'm on a roll, three stories in three days. Please check out my other stories: **A Place to Return** and** Everybody Lies**._

_Thanks for the reviews again, I really am so happy. And I promise I am going to work on my grammar. :)_

_Please read and review. :)_


	11. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. But I love ShikaIno.

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

"Ino, hold on!" Shikamaru yelled at the blonde girl who was walking fast, away from him. "Ino wait. Will you stop and hear me out?" He increased his stride trying to catch up with her.

"What?" The said girl turned around and stopped. She crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her right foot. She raised an eyebrow at the pineapple head, who came to an abrupt stop a few steps away from her.

"This is all a misunderstanding." Shikamaru grumbled and scratched the back of his neck.

"MISUNDERSTANDING?" Ino clenched her fists and loudly yelled at him, her voice thundering into the night.

Shikamaru smacked his forehead trying to smooth the creases that appeared.

"Troublesome."

"Don't you troublesome me, Nara!" Ino walked towards him poking his chest with her finger. Her face was burning red and the veins on her forehead were threatening to pop with so much anger.

"You called me fat!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!" Ino angrily stomped his right foot.

"Ouch, yeesh woman!" He yelped as a massive pain course through him. Ino was really not holding back in hurting him.

But he breathed in through the pain, mustering his massive self-control and patience in order to keep himself calm. Most importantly he needed to keep her calm.

It took a few seconds, but he was able to steady his breathing.

"You did not hear it right." Shikamaru calmly replied, placing both his hands on her shoulders. "I never said you were fat, I was explaining to Chouji why you were gaining weight."

"What?"

"I merely said it's normal for pregnant women to gain weight, especially if they are carrying twins." Shikamaru smirked.

"Oh!"

Ino backed down, realizing that she hasn't told Chouji yet that she was already pregnant with her lazy pineapple head husband. Chouji left three weeks ago for a mission when she found out she was already 6 weeks pregnant with twins.

Shikamaru pulled her towards him to a tight embrace, hiding a small smile and thanking Kami that she was able to calm down and he still yet lives.

* * *

"Um Shika, then why did I hear you say something about an elephant?" Ino curiously asked as she stepped out of his arms.

Shikamaru, being a genius, pushed chakra into his feet and prepared to run.

* * *

_I wanted something funny… I so love the Shika and Ino dynamics. J_

_Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. I really love it and I am so overwhelmed again. And really I am working on my grammar._

_Please read and review._


	12. Asking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I still love ShikaIno.

* * *

**Asking**

Ino just stood there, she was still and frozen. Her mouth slightly opened from shock.

_Did she hear him say those words correctly?_

Her mind was buzzing and she was feeling lightheaded.

"So?" Shikamaru asked and he pressed his lips to a thin line. His expression was grim and serious, while he waited patiently for her answer.

She stared at him and furrowed her eyebrows. She observed him with a slight hint of suspicion as if she was waiting for him to release his transformation jutsu.

"Naruto?" She blurted out.

"That's your answer?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Huh?" Her eyes blinked.

"Troublesome." He grunted putting his hands in his pocket. "I asked you a question and you answered Naruto's name?"

She still stared at him, silently pondering and wondering what the man asked her.

"Tse, I'm going." Shikamaru turned around and started walking away.

* * *

"Wait Shika..." She yelled at the man walking away. Gathering her thoughts, she run towards him and to her relief Shikamaru stopped and waited for her.

She caught up with him and she could see the annoyance on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just can't believe what you've asked me."

He watched her and remained silent.

"Asked me again." She commanded; her thoughts silently pleading that he did not changed his mind.

"Hn." He snorted.

"Shika…" She warned.

"Fine." He grumbled but still complied with her request. "Go out with me."

"That's not a question."

Shikamaru mumbled under his breath, but his eyes softened as he nervously repeated the question he asked earlier.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me this Saturday?"

Ino beamed and she cannot contain her smile, anymore.

"Of course, I would love to." She grinned.

* * *

_I am getting lazy… This is a quick one-shot based on chapter 5 before their birthday._

_Really thanks for the reviews and the loves. :) _

_I am continuing the one shots and I don't know when I'll stop. :) I have written down some of my ideas for the other one-shots but if people have requests I think I can fit it in._

_Please read and review, I'll appreciate it. _


	13. Mourning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Mourning**

_"We're in a battle… No unnecessary comments now."_

_"Same goes for Ino."_

_"There's no time to mourn, we have to do what my father said."_

* * *

He could still hear the words he said to Ino and Chouji.

For Ino and Chouji, he sounded tough and firm. To him, he sounded cruel, like a person that doesn't care.

It was a war and he shouldn't be regretting all his actions, but he did. He hurt her for thinking he doesn't care enough.

He walked amidst all the fallen and the survivors, his eyes searching for her, only her.

He found her crying in Chouji's arms, and his heart ached. He felt her pain, more so more than what she felt. The pain of losing the two important people in their lives. But also the pain, that he wasn't able to comfort her first, which he should have understood. That underneath all the spirit and bravery that she had shown during the course of the war, she was hurting inside.

As he approached, Chouji nodded towards him. He reached out to her and pulled her towards him. Chouji gave him a sad smile and quietly disappeared.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her closed. She shivered from his touch, and burrowed her face on his chest and he let her cry. All he can do was rubbed her back and hair, letting her mourn and letting her grieve.

There was still a war to be won, but finally even for a brief moment he was given a time to comfort her.

"It's going to be ok, Ino." He whispered to her.

She quietly sniffed as she looked up to face him. "They were both proud of us…" She said her eyes gleaming with tears.

His eyes reflected the pain and sorrow from her eyes. "Yes they were." He answered.

And for just a few moments of reprieve they were able to mourn together, holding each other, knowing that their fathers will always be with them.

* * *

_Just a quick one shot, that i would love to think happened after chapter 614 and before the arrival of the hokages in manga. :) I can dream right? :)_

_Anyways, it really pained me that their fathers died, but it does show how the bond of shika and ino can be that strong. _

_Please read and review, if you liked this. :)_


	14. A Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I still love ShikaIno

* * *

**A Dance**

For the tenth time that day, Asuma wanted to hit his head on the tree beside him. He was already on his second pack of cigarettes and has thrown any curses he could think of in his mind towards the person that assigned them this mission. It would have been an easy mission for any regular genin team, erm, well, except for his team.

"Ouch, my foot!" His genius student yelled.

"It's supposed to be left foot forward, Baka." Ino scolded. She had her hands on her waist and was standing in front of a hurt Shikamaru, who was holding his right foot in pain.

"Troublesome woman, I had my foot in the right direction." He grunted. "You are moving too fast."

"Maybe if you weren't too lazy, you could actually keep up with me." Ino mockingly laughed.

"Maybe if you weren't too bossy you'll actually notice where my foot was at the moment." Shikamaru bickered back.

"Are you saying I don't know how to dance?" Ino shrieked towards Shikamaru.

Asuma frowned and felt his eardrums breaking. Maybe, accepting the mission of attending a dance function for the feudal lord was not really a good idea. They were assigned the mission of assisting the feudal lord's son on his 14th birthday dance party and for them to lead the dance first so that other people can follow them on the dance floor.

He really thought it would be an easy mission but then again looking at his two students arguing for the last two hours of practice, he just wanted to run towards the Hokage and request for another mission.

"I never said that, troublesome. Why don't you let me lead, like any other normal girl would do?" Shikamaru complained.

"Why should I? You are too lazy." Ino screeched.

"ENOUGH!" His temper and patience already thinning, Asuma shouted at his two bickering students.

Ino and Shikamaru looked over to him and immediately straightened themselves.

"It's his fault sensei." Ino replied guiltily.

"Why is it my fault? You never listen, troublesome." Shikamaru answered back.

"ENOUGH both of you!" Asuma yelled again. "Ino let Shikamaru lead. Shikamaru treat Ino like a proper lady." He commanded. "You two better get this right or both of you will be paying for Chouji's next BBQ trip!" He threatened.

His two students stopped and turned away momentarily until both looked on each other the same time, giving apologetic smile, knowing fully well the threat that their sensei made.

Scratching the back of his head, Shikamaru sneaked a glance towards Ino and offered a small grin, his smile letting her know how silly they had been. Ino casually returned his smile.

And for the last time, Shikamaru walked over towards Ino and swiftly captured her waist on one hand and holding her right hand with his other hand. Ino reciprocated by placing her free hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

And as if something at the right moment clicked, their eyes met and they started their dance.

* * *

"I'm getting dizzy." Ino said, her eyes still gazing at Shikamaru's hazel brown eyes. Shikamaru dipped her forward and pulled her closed to him.

"Yeah, me too." Shikamaru whispered softly towards her ear, making her feel goose bumps on her skin.

Ino adjusted to their sudden closeness by placing her hands on the base of his neck, making Shikamaru shiver from her touch.

They circled the ground one more time, their eyes never leaving each other.

"We should stop." Ino softly suggested, their dance coming to a halt.

"We have stopped." Shikamaru smirked, leaning in to her. Their faces close that they could feel the breath in each other's lips.

* * *

Asuma having watched his two young students danced realized the real cause of the never ending tension between them.

Of course, he smacked his head. How could he forget romance?

It was not far from what Kurenai and he have.

It was love.

And suddenly he was not sure if they were ready for it yet, though he can definitely see it in their future.

But for now, he should have never let them dance.

* * *

_Inspired by Anastasia… I am getting lazy…_

_I may rewrite some of the chapters for grammar check._

_Again, thanks for the reviews. :) It really inspires me to continue these one-shots. _


	15. Promise of Waiting

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Naruto. And I will force him to make ShikaIno canon

* * *

**Promise of Waiting**

She gazed outside the flower shop window and heaved out a deep sigh. The day was turning into night. She walked across the shop towards the door and turned the sign to indicate that the shop was now closed.

It was already dark and she will have to leave soon. She had already spent her day tending to the flower shop, as she was currently not doing missions. She hurriedly finished checking all her inventories.

She sauntered outside along the streets of the leaf village. Her long platinum blonde hair was down that day and it swayed along with the breeze as she walked. The night made the temperature colder and she could feel the chill beneath her pale creamy skin. She hugged her curvy body against the gusting wind and dragged her feet against the coolness of the night.

The well-lighted streets and alleys illuminated her pathway but it abruptly ended and she was enveloped in darkness as she approached the great Nara forest. Only the stars and the half-moon in the sky gave her the light she needed to continue. Then again she had memorized the way enough that she knew that she can go to their place even with her eyes closed.

She had been already doing this for more than six months now.

It was their special place, his favorite hill, the one that witnessed all the promises that they made, promises that they whispered to each other and promises that they intend to keep.

She sat down under their tree and watched the starlit sky.

She wondered if he was watching the stars too.

* * *

_"I promise to always come home to you. Wait for me here." He whispered in between heated kisses._

_"I will... I promise."_

* * *

_Updated this sooner than I hope for. Been very very busy though. :( I hope you enjoy a little angst._

_Thanks for the reviews by the way. Wow! I'm completely overwhelmed. _

_Yosh! I'll continue these one-shots still... :) _


	16. Afternoon

**Disclaimer:** I don't' own Naruto, right?

* * *

**Afternoon**

"Hey, can I join you?" Ino softly asked.

The new Chunin, who was lying on the green grass looked up and shrugged at the platinum blonde who suddenly appeared beside him.

It was late afternoon and it was the perfect time for cloud watching. The sun was hidden by a large cloud which casted a huge shadow across the fields. The wind was also breezing with cool air. Well, it was almost perfect except for the arrival of the troublesome female.

"Shika... Shika..." Ino started chanting his name trying to catch his attention, and then she started talking.

"Troublesome" he muttered under his breathe. He looked away from the clouds and glanced at Ino. He sighed he knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy the peace and quiet that he wanted. Not when she was around, yup life was not exactly quiet with lno.

From the first time that he met her when they were only three years old, he knew how loud and demanding the girl could be. He couldn't understand then why his father would force him to be friends with a girl, when he knew how similar she is with his mother. She talked too loud, bossy, demanding and annoying with her Sasuke obsession.

"Hey, are you even listening?" She asked teasingly in the middle of her story.

He let out a defeated sigh, he already knew he wouldn't be able to do completely what he wanted today and he doesn't have a choice but to listen to her.

He remained quiet and just raised his left eyebrow to let her know that she had at least caught his attention but deep inside he did that to avoid being hit. He found it necessary having remembered the pain from her punches when he tried to ignore her ramblings.

Ino seeing his response just continued with her stories and joined him with his cloud watching. She talked, laughed, teased and pointed shapes on the clouds. Shikamaru lazily listened to her, while occasionally casting quick glances towards her. He can't but helped noticed and be fascinated with every expression that manifested on her animated face. How she will have that soft smile, her blue eyes will sparkle playfully and her shoulder length hair will sway with the wind.

Funny enough, the longer she stayed the less he felt it was troublesome.

* * *

They stayed there on the hill until the last ray of sunlight disappeared over the horizon.

Ino stood up and dusted her shorts. "I guess I'll go now, before my father organizes a search party." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. He also sat up, stretching both his arms which were both numb from lying too long in the grass.

"Thanks for letting me disturbed your peaceful and quiet time." She chuckled and winked at him. Then she smiled the softest and sweetest smile that he knew was only meant for him, and he felt his heart skipped a beat.

He watched as she walked away and he knew he wouldn't really mind being disturbed by her at all.

* * *

_Well, this was quick, wrote this last Sunday. Something sweet again. :)_

_Thanks for the reviews especially to Rose Duchess…_

_And for people who PM me if I am ok from the recent typhoon in the Philippines, yup I am and my family is also safe. :) Can't say though to those affected… Please pray for them. :(_

_Well, enough rambling… please read and review, it helps me think and write. :)_


End file.
